Episode 5
Episode 5「The Reason」is the fifth episode of the 'Given 'anime. Synopsis It was decided that Ritsuka and the rest of his band were going to do a live show. Haruki and Akihiko were at a bar drinking, talking about Ritsuka and Mafuyu. Since Akihiko had ridden his motorcycle into town, he asks to spend the night at Haruki’s place and Haruki thinks back on the first time they met. That was right around the time Haruki’s old band had disbanded and he had first encountered Ritsuka, who had just entered his third year of middle school... Characters * Mafuyu Sato * Ritsuka Uenoyama * Shogo Itaya * Ryuu Ueki * Haruki Nakayama * Akihiko Kaji * Kasai * Yayoi Uenoyama (Briefly) * Tsubaki (Briefly) * Kedama Promotional Images Story Image01Ep5.jpg Story Image02Ep5.jpg Story Image03Ep5.jpg Story Image04Ep5.jpg Story Image05Ep5.jpg Given 3 hours till broadcasting The Reason.jpg Given 2 hours till broadcasting The Reason.jpg Given 1 hour till broadcasting The Reason.jpg Given 30 minutes till broadcasting The Reason.jpg Given 10 minutes till broadcasting The Reason.jpg Episode Preview 5 The Reason Tweet.jpg Summary At the studio, Haruki discusses with the others about doing a live show that will be taken place at the concert venue. Ritsuka asks Akihiko about the date of the show. Akihiko tells him July 7th with Haruki asking if they have any finals. Ritsuka looks at Mafuyu to see if they have finals with Mafuyu shaking his head. Haruki tells Ritsuka that it'll be less than 2 months since Mafuyu joined. Mafuyu questions if the performance includes him. Ritsuka tells him that he is apart of the band. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu with a dark aura that he better be prepared. Haruki and Akihiko begin to decide which songs they can play and should include a song that Mafuyu should sing. Mafuyu thinks about vocals and turns his attention to Ritsuka, while lighting up. At a downtown restaurant, Haruki and Akihiko hang out together and talk about Ritsuka. Haruki tries to light his cigarette, but is burnt from how hot the lighter is. Haruki tells Akihiko about how the lighter might've singed his bangs. Akihiko starts to lightly touch Haruki's bangs and tells Haruki on how he just keeps letting them grow. Haruki and Akihiko stare at each other for a little bit before Haruki snaps out of it and begins to feel embarrassed. Akihiko asks Haruki if he can come over tonight. At Haruki's apartment, Haruki asks Akihiko to wait outside for a little bit. Haruki enters his apartment and slowly slides down the door to sit and take in the situation. Haruki let's Akihiko in with a happy expression. Haruki begins to trim his bangs in the bathroom with scissors. Haruki grabs a hair band and begins to put up his hair, when Akihiko comes into the bathroom and asks Haruki about borrowing his charger. Akihiko offers to tie and caress Haruki's hair. While Akihiko is tying Haruki's hair, Haruki recalls meeting Akihiko in college and joining the band with Ritsuka. Haruki begins to cover his face with his hands on seeing Akihiko sleeping. Haruki being desperate to take a picture, pulls out his phone and slowly moves towards Akihiko, only to be startled by Akihiko's movement, which wakes him up. Akihiko asks Haruki about the time with Haruki telling him that it's 4:42 A.M. Haruki tells Akihiko to be safe with Akihiko heading out. Haruki opens the door to see if Akihiko left and closes the door. In the morning, Akihiko rides on his motorcycle on the street and arrives back home safely. Akihiko comes out of the shower and grabs his mug to fill up with water. Ugetsu asks Akihiko if he just got back with Akihiko telling him if he woke him. Ugetsu begins to move under the covers and welcomes Akihiko home. At school, Ritsuka is fast asleep with Shogo and Ryuu trying to call him. Shogo and Ryuu notice Mafuyu and walk over to him informing and asking if he wants them to wake him up. Mafuyu notices Ritsuka sleeping and shakes his head. Shogo asks Mafuyu if he's free and wants to play basketball with them. Mafuyu accepts the offer and the three of them head out. Ritsuka wakes up from the sound of a plane and walks out of class, while yawning. Ritsuka makes his way to the basketball court and wonders if Mafuyu has already headed over. Ritsuka hears Mafuyu's name and see's some of the basketball players. Mafuyu manages to take a shot and makes it with the other basketball players cheering for him. Mafuyu smiles with the amount of fun he's having, while Ritsuka realizes that he can smile. Mafuyu turns around to see Ritsuka. During a barbeque, Haruki cooks little pieces of meat and tells Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Mafuyu about their band with Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Mafuyu staring at the meat. Haruki asks the three of them if they are listening with Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Mafuyu already digging in. Haruki tells Mafuyu to make sure that he eats, while telling Akihiko not to drink so much. Akihiko tells Haruki that he rode his bike over and asks if he can stay. At the subway station, Haruki and Akihiko stand together with Haruki waving goodbye to Ritsuka and Mafuyu. At Haruki's apartment, Haruki begins to feel tired and lays down on his bed. Haruki tells Akihiko that he can lay a futon out wherever with Akihiko telling him that it's too much work. Haruki tells Akihiko that he can just sleep on the floor and notices Akihiko laying down on him. Haruki becomes lost with what is happening. Haruki tries to call and reach out to Akihiko, but soon realizes that he's fast asleep and snoring. Haruki decides to lay Akihiko on his bed and pulls the covers on top of him. Haruki sits on the floor next to Akihiko and feels embarrassed with Akihiko being all over him. Ritsuka narrates on how things are moving pretty smoothly. Ritsuka works on the song for Mafuyu and gets a text from him with Mafuyu managing to buy a effect pedal. At the staircase, Ritsuka and Mafuyu sit together, while Mafuyu listens to the song Ritsuka made for him. Mafuyu takes of the headphones and tells Ritsuka that he really likes it a lot. Ritsuka and Mafuyu notice the bell ringing and begin to head to their classes before Mafuyu thanks him. In art class, the student's are assigned to draw a portrait of their partner. Kasai comes over to Ritsuka and asks if they can be partners. Kasai talks to Ritsuka and tells him that Mafuyu seems to like him. Kasai tells Ritsuka that Mafuyu was dating another boy in middle school, but died last year with rumuors that Mafuyu was part of the reason for his death. Kasai tells Ritsuka that getting involved with him might be dangerous. Ritsuka realizes that the world started to move quickly around him, until it came to a screeching halt. Promotional Video Trivia *The title of the episode "The Reason" is based on the song "The Reason" by Hoobastank After Credits Scene The first animated scenes for Episode [[Episode 6|#6 Creep]]'' ''where Mafuyu and Ritsuka take a walk together, Hiiragi shows up at the concert revenue, Hiiragi and Mafuyu have a chat, Ritsuka pretending to sleep with Mafuyu talking to him about something, and Mafuyu seeing the ocean. ca:Episodi 5 Category:Episodes Category:Media